By your side
by ClarkieTheCutie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black have an unusal relationship.


Narcissa sat in the rose garden at Malfoy manor. Ever since she had started Hogwarts she had spent half of the summer here, with Lucius and the other half at Grimmauld place, also with Lucius. Right now she simply wanted to get away. Life at both manors was so formal, and though she was used to it she sometimes hated it.

Lucius and his father were in his study. Having a serious talk. When he had finished, Lucius was escorted from his father's study out into the hallway where he was left.

Narcissa sighed. She knew she would soon be missed and, rather then have Lucius come out here, by which time he would probably be angry, she went inside. She walked into the hallway where Lucius was standing. "Hello, Lucius," said Narcissa in a low voice.

"Narcissa," Lucius nodded to her in greeting. He folded his black and dark green clad arms over his chest.

"How was your meeting with your father?" asked Narcissa quietly, carefully. It's rather bold of her to ask. She never knew if he'd answer a question or growl at her or slap her. He was completely unpredictable that way.

Lucius looked darkly to the floor, his mood wasn't a bad one this time. "Long. Being lectured for three straight hours is no way to spend a day."

"No, it isn't," said Narcissa, curious as to what exactly he was being lectured about. She had long ago learned, however, that questions were dangerous, beautiful things. Lucius muttered darkly about his father, before looking at her. With anyone else, Narcissa might have smiled. But Lucius didn't particularly appreciate smiles. "Come," said Lucius, and walked past, her, taking her hand as he did. Quietly, Narcissa followed him, her small hand inside his own. Privately, she allowed a little thrill to run through her. There were never happier moments than when she was with Lucius and he was, if not happy, at least pleasant.

Lucius took her through the winding hallways of Malfoy manor. They walked right up to the very top of the house, until they were out onto the balcony that ran around the top of the house.

Lucius had never brought Narcissa up here before. She looked around, able to see on and on. "It's beautiful."

"This is where I come to think," replied Lucius, letting go of her hand and leaning on, and slightly over, the rail.

Narcissa just nodded. She wished she was somebody different. Someone who could lay their head on their boyfriend's shoulder. But, she reminded herself, he wasn't her boyfriend. He was her fiance'. Secretly, she really thought she'd rather have a boyfriend.

Lucius looked around at her. "What were you doing whilst I was in there?"

"I was sitting in the rose garden."

Lucius nodded, "There are other things you could have done."

"I know. But I love the rose garden."

"Fair enough," said Lucius bitingly.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I did come back in when I thought you were done."

"You did," nodded Lucius, and folded his arms. She didn't say she would stay inside next time. He was in control, but she didn't have to postrate herself either.

"Supper is at six," said Lucius after a long pause.

"What time is it?"

"Around five, I believe," said Lucius, standing by her, and taking her hand again. Yeah, he was an ice cube, but Narcissa was his fiance. Holding hands was acceptable to him at this moment in time.

"Mmm..." said Narcissa, curling her fingers around the back of Lucius' hand. His hands were so smooth. He looked down at her, and if there had been anything in him that was alive enough to let him say I love you, he would have. But, he had long ago repressed most emotion. They had never said I love you to each other. Narcissa was not content with this, but she accepted it. She knew Lucius cared for her, in his way. It was enough. It had to be enough.

They stood together in silence top the roof for a while, Lucius's once perfectly straight almost synthetic looking hair was now quite the opposite, it was blowing about all about his face, and at points he looked almost human.

"Your hair is nearly as long as mine," said Narcissa quietly.

Lucius nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "It is," he replied. Narcissa reached up and pulled the pin that was holding her hair up away. Her hair fell in a silver-white waterfall to her waist in waves. The ends were curly. When she had been a baby she had had a head full of white curls.

Lucius glanced down at her, and acknowledged her beauty as best her could without smiling and without a word. He had no idea how to. He quite unassuredly, brought a hand up to her hair, and only once, ran his fingers through it, before return the hand to its usual haunt at his side Narcissa wanted to kiss him, but she was well-bred. Well-bred girls didn't make the first move, or so her mother had drilled into her head. They manipulated people into doing what they wanted instead. He looked down at her his head held with dignity, and his eyes moving over the curves of her face.

Narcissa pushed her hair over one shoulder, then looked back up at Lucius. He gently brought his hand up to her face, and ran a hand down her cheek, rather stiffly. It was the most affectionate he could be. Narcissa let a soft, rare smile grace her features.

Lucius looked over it with his eyes. He didn't go to hit her this time, because he had made her smile. What could also be called a slight nervous twitch, but was a tiny smile, crept up into Lucius face. It changed the way he looked completely. Narcissa rose onto the balls of her feet and kiss him softly, pulling back. She didn't think they had ever kissed so quickly or innocently. When they did kiss, it was much more about lust than tenderness of any sort.

Lucius was completely thrown by it. But he leaned down slightly, and kissed her, slightly longer than the first. Narcissa kissed him back. A quick wind picked up and swirled about them as they kissed, it whipped at their clothes and hair, and rustled the trees next to the house noisily. Narcissa knew they should go downstairs. But, number one, you didn't tell Lucius things like that. Number two, why would she ever interrupt that good of a kiss?

He eventually pulled away, as he felt a few spots of rain against his skin. Narcissa looked up, unable to help it as she smiled a little wider. She loved the rain. But she didn't want to ruin her white silk dress. "I should go change for dinner."

Lucius nodded. "You should," he replied quietly, looking at her.

"I'll see you at dinner, Lucius," said Narcissa, leaving, going to her chambers. He watched her leave, before stepping inside and flattening his hair with a charm.

At six o'clock precisely, Narcissa flaoted down the stairs to the main hall and into the dining room. Lucius gave her a polite nod as she walked in, but she saw him look at her appreciatively. Her dress was green, scoop necked and long sleeved. The border on the neckline, hem and sleeves was a pattern of dark green and lighter green embroidered diamonds. Her hair was twisted into an elegant chignon.

Lucius was dressed in a neatly pressed black robe. He pulled out her chair for Narcissa, and then stepped back politely. With perfect grace she sank into her chair as he pushed it forward. His father watched him, ready to scrutinize anything that he did wrong.

Lucius then pulled out his own chair, which was next to Narcissa's, and sank down into it, almost as gracefully, eyes down, slient. Narcissa waited.

They were all served food on silver plates and drink in silver goblets. Everyone waited until Lucius' father nodded and began eating, for before they started. Narcissa picked up her fork and took a small bite. Then she picked up her napkin and lightly dabbed her mouth.

Lucius' mother looked across the table at the girl. She certainly did not look fourteen. The woman had always been jealous of Narcissa. She was going to make the perfect pureblooded wife. She came from impeccable bloodlines. She was polite, quiet, gorgeous and obedient. Orianna, by comparison, was quite unsatisfactory. She was flighty and nervous and fussed horribly. It was a miracle Lucius' father tolerated the woman.

Orianna realized this, because, despite her other faults, she was far from stupid. She knew that Lucius' father, in his own way, liked Narcissa. But she was cnvinced it was more than that. That was the true reason why Orianna detested her son's fiance'.

Lucius ate without words. He detested his mother most of the time. She had never shown the slightest interest in him, or what he did, and how he went about doing it. When he had been beaten as a small child she had never, ever protected him. He hated her. Narcissa was not particularly fond of Orianna either. She disliked the older woman's nervous chatter, fluttering hands and hysterical conversation style.

Janus, Lucius' father looked around the table. His eyes rested on his son, who was avoiding all eye contact with anyone. .

"Son," said Janus, setting down his cutlery. "Why are you being so quiet?" Narcissa glanced over at Lucius. She was always quiet at dinner, but then again, that was merely because there were truly no good conversationalists at Malfoy Manor.

"I do not feel the need to speak, Father," replied Lucius, before going back to eating.

Narcissa took a sip of her wine. Most people would have found a not-quite-fifteen-year old-girl drinking wine scandalous, but it was quite usual in the highclass pureblood families. She had been drinking wine for quite awhile now. She'd never been drunk or even tipsy. A glass of wine with dinner was no scandal.

Janus watched his son. " I requested a reply from you."

Narcissa looked up, watching the two men. Silently, she begged Lucius not to be foolish.

Lucius tartly replied "And I have failed to give you one." Narcissa's eyes flicked to Janus.

"Yes, you have failed. Again." Orianna was looking bored.

"Yes. I have, " Lucius got up, he wasn't going to tolerate his father talking to him like that.

Janus stood, "Sit back down!" Narcissa briefly considering fainting but Lucius would never forgive her if she resorted to soemthing so cliche to rescue him from his father's wrath.

Lucius turned back. "No."

"Do Not Defy Me!" Janus roared. Lucius shook his head, and left the room. Narcissa dropped her napkin, eyes wide.

Orianna laughed, "Ha!" and Janus walked calmly out of the room after him. Narcissa got up. Lucius had disappeared from the house, his father was frantically searching to give him a peice of his mind, and most probably hand.

Narcissa was not the hand-wringing, lip biting type. She went up to the roof, hoping he would have gone up there. He was, soaked to the skin. She stepped out into the rain, standing next to him. Almost instantly she was wet through, her dress plastered to her. He looked at her, pushing hair hair from his face, his face stony, no emotion whatsoever.

"He has the house elves looking for you," said Narcissa quietly.

"They can look for me if they wish, there are going to find me sooner or later."

"Why did you do it?"

"I am sick of him," Lucius said, his hand was curling up at his side, wanting to reach for hers but not. Narcissa slid her hand into his. He looked at her, and linked his fingers with hers. They stood there, quiet, until Lucius' father found them. Lucius refused to look at him. Narcissa stayed by Lucius.

Janus walked up to him, and hit him very hard across the face with the back of his hand. Lucius stood there and took it. The only reaction he made was to tense ever so slightly his hand that was linked with Narcissa's.

"You are an insolent failure of a son," he spat. "You are the weak link in this family, and always have been."

Narcissa gently squeezed Lucius' hand.

Lucius looked up at him, and his father hit him again. "Don't look at me like that, He is not happy with you. I expect the answer to be with me tonight before you once again face his anger." Janus left. Lucius grit his teeth, the sting from his father's blows violently came to life. Narcissa reached up and gently traced the red patch on his face with her cool hands. He recoiled slightly, but let her touch his face. His eyes shifted to her.

"He is an idiot if he thinks you are a failure, Lucius."

"I am a failure," said Lucius, bringing his other hand up and resting it on hers. "I've have failed him and My lord, on more than one occasion."

"You have been succuessful on far more occasions then you have failed."

"They do not look at that. They pick at my downfalls, and at my shortcomings. Not at my successes and triumphs"

"Well, I see it all," said Narcissa

"And for that I am thankful, just with you, my mistakes will not lead to perhaps my death."

"No matter what happens I'll be here, by your side."


End file.
